MISS Poplar one shot
by Mayhemzy
Summary: It's Sophie's last day of the school year ;


"Hey Soph last day of school and then freedom" Katy declared as she pulled out a chair and placing her tray opposite mine

"Woohooo" I replied sarcastically waving my hands in the air and then bring my attention back to mush that was splattered on my plate

"Any plans for the summer then" She asked as I braved it up and tuck a spoonful of green mush what I hoped was peas

"Nothing much" I mumbled back battling with my larynx to keep it down "You" I asked just to be nice not that I really gave a shit about Katy and her exquisite life style she just loves to rub in my face

"Well John's parents have a villa in Spain so I'm hoping we can sneak off for a while ya know make full use of the swimming pool" she winked munching into her sandwich..as if looking at this food wasn't gonna put me off my appetite hearing about Katy's sex life just about did it for me...she always knew how to make me that more depressed as if I didn't know how boring and lifeless my shitty life was...as I pushed my tray to the side resting my head in my hand as I glanced around the canteen..listening to all the different clicks chatting...popular kids, geeks, sluts, emos you name it and Weatherfield high had it..yep school life sucked and I was glad to be finishing for another 3 months...3 months of freedom...full of sex, girls, drink, sex with girls...no chance..the most exciting thing I was gonna witness was Rosie getting kicked out for attempting to pole dance off the chandelier in the rovers...it's happened..don't ask...same every summer...spent with the lovable sister of mine and those loving parents..oh and this year there's a new edition..my dad's love child..yep that's the Webster household for you...either way my summer was gonna suck...

"Sian over here" My stomach flipped..no not to the sound of Ryan's irritating voice but the name that echoed across the room..I found my eyes wandering over my shoulder instantly feeling butterflies flutter my stomach..her long blonde wavey hair bouncing on her shoulders as she gripped a book in her hand smiling as she walked across the canteen...God she's so beautiful..her smile, those eyes...her arse...stop it Soph..I shouldn't be thinking this about the most popular girl in school..usually you end up hating that one person who gets all the attention, all the boys and stares as soon as they walked into a room but me..I love her...have been in love with her since I first spoke to her three years ago...people like me don't get people like Sian...I'm pretty sure its against the law..she gets who she wants and by the look of it it's Ryan Connor..what a tool...literally that boy is so stupid I don't even know how he managed to convince Mr. Briggs to let him graduate...plank...I can smell her already..those sweet strawberries...fuck she's looking at me...look away you dope...clearing my throat my head snaps back as I gulp looking down at the green mush hoping to fuck she didn't notice me...

"Hi" I hear her say softly from behind as I turn around to smile shyly catching a glint in her eyes she knows...she fucking knows..she nods behind me as she smiles one last time and continues on her journey...fuck me I love her...everything about her...oh god them jeans make her arse look so..

"Cheeky mare" I hear Katy hiss as my head snaps back into its anatomical position looking at Katy confused "Who does she think she is saying hello to us..girls like her get nowhere in life..I guarantee next time we see her at the school reunion she'll already be on her sixth child with fifth father...my eyes furrowed as I looked at Katy remember I told you all about people out there not liking Sian because of being jealous well Katy Armstrong was one of them..

"He is so lush" She mumbled as my eyes diverted over to where Sian was hugging Ryan

"Katy" I snapped

"What" she shot back "I'm just saying..oh come on as if you don't fantasize every now and then" she winked as I found myself becoming even more flustered...yeh sure only about Sian every fucking day but no...she can't say shit like that especially about helmet head

"No" I snapped as she rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't anyway" she mumbled sipping her tea "I much prefer my men more mature" she added still eyeing him up as I was now the one rolling my eyes at her..picking up my tray I quickly excuse myself, making my way over to the bins I can't help but glance over towards her again...caught ya Sian...now who's the one doing the perving...she's smirking at me clearly not ashamed as she blatantly eye fucks me as I walk to the tray stand..I can't take my eyes off her..she's biting her lip and I can't get these thoughts out of my head...wishing she was biting something else...fuck me I need to get out of here this is bad...placing my tray down I quickly head to the exit..thank fuck it's the last day of the school year...

The rest of my day went quite shit...signing a couple of yearbooks plastering a fake smile saying bye to people I hope to fuck I never cross paths with again...I really am a pessimistic type of person but seriously everyday with the same bull shit I've had enough of it...this time tomorrow hopefully I'll be mingled amongst my duvet watching the hollyoaks omnibus..no chance..a girl can dream though right...I know mum will have something stupid planned for me her and Rosie..I just fucking know it...

"Ah Miss Webster" Mr Briggs broke me from my thoughts as I headed for the main door

"Hi Mr Briggs" I smiled this dude always makes me nervous..I hate it...

"I do hope you are attending the end of year ball tonight" he smiled as I found myself fidgeting with my fingers..fuck think of an excuse Soph...anything...about your nan...or your cat...or your fucking gold fish at this stage..come on...

"Of course Mr. Briggs" I grinned back..pussy

"Excellent we need more school spirit in this dump" he replied as I nodded awkwardly "I hope you rest up for the summer Miss Webster...sixth form next year...most important of them all Sophie" he warned as my head continued to bobble feeling my hands feel sweaty

"Yes sir" I gulped

"Great well see you this evening then Sophie" he smiled as he began to walk further down the corridor leaving me to hold in my piss...yes that man scares me that much...So now I have to make an appearance at this poxy ball..I bloody hate it...full of hyper idiots that really know how to stir shit..on the plus side there is usually always at least one scrap amongst the slappers and popular ones...great now I've to go pick out a fucking dress...

"You look gorgeous Soph" Sally said as I rolled my eyes..this was my third ball and it was the same every year...mum taking photos with the cheap Polaroid camera..same old shit if you ask me...

"So a date this year then Sophie" she asked as I rolled my eyes...now its time to leave..grabbing my coat I quickly throw it on and grab my handbag

"No mum not this year" I smile as I head for the door desperately in need of getting out of here..

"Oh well maybe next here then sweetheart" I hear her call out as I head for the bus stop "Remember Soph we're going to visit your aunt Maggie in the morning so behave tonight" she warned as I found myself turn a shade of red smiling nervously at my neighbours on the street

"Bye mum" I shouted back clenching my fists..fuck my life...seriously...

"What have I missed" I asked strolling in as I stood next to Ches who watched on as couple danced on the dance floor to the cheesy music

"Nothing much Soph Briggsie kicked out Johnny and Des for fighting that's about it" he replied sipping on the punch

"Great" I replied sarcastically

"May I have this dance ma lady" Chesney asked extending his hand towards me as I couldn't help but laugh grasping his hand as we walked onto the dance floor..sure why not..might as well have a laugh with my best mate since I'm stuck here for the night...as the songs altered I now found myself close to Ches as a slower song came on...looking around at everyone else they seemed content all in their own little loved up bubbles it seemed relaxed a lot better than last year's ball anyway...and there she was resting her head on his shoulder..my heart skipped seeing her..her blonde hair now tied up as she wore a red halter neck dress she looked amazing..she always did she was Sian Powers..closing my eyes momentarily wishing it was her hands wrapped around my waist, her breath against my bare shoulder...as the ending of the song fizzled out my eyes flickered open instantly finding Sian's locked with mine..there it was again my heart racing, my palms getting sweaty I was liked a loved sick puppy...I needed to stop this..it was never gonna happen..this was the last night I would ever see Sian..she was probably gonna get accepted into some swanky college in London or become a model while I continued to live in shitty Weatherfield..her face was blank as she continued to look at me biting her lip it drives me insane and just as I was about to smile my heart dropped..Ryan kissing her neck broke her from my gaze..that was it...she was the most popular girl in school and he was the captain of the football team...of course they were destined to be together..excusing myself from Chesney's touch I made my way to the bathroom..this was too much..I needed to suck it up...one more hour and I could sneak my way out of here not having to see any of them ever again...sure it would break my heart not seeing Sian first thing every morning and at lunch time but this needed to stop it had been three years and nothing was certainly never gonna happen not in this lifetime anyway...as I entered the toilet the chatting girls scattered out as though I was disease...my life sucks ass...mouldy fucking ass...sitting in the cubicle now this brings back memories...I've spent so much of my school days here...it really is my place to come...allowing me to think where I went wrong...what did I do in my past life to ever deserve to be here...I hate school like really fucking hate it..only reason I get up in the morning is knowing there is a chance to Sian...maybe she might smile or say hello and now she's graduated...leaving me in this hell hole...is it worth it anymore..I really have my doubts was it worth it at all...

"That prick" I hear voices make their way into the bathroom "She is such a slag" yep would know that voice anywhere..Amber..Sian's best mate...

"I mean seriously...Tamsin fucking Newton what a slag and Ryan's a prick" Amber continued "Can't believe you hit her one..well done babe..what you gonna do about Ryan" she said as I found my head against the door waiting to hear her voice...was Sian there...come on babe say something

"I don't care" I hear her mutter followed by a loud sigh

"What" Amber asked

"I said I don't care..he can fuck who he wants" she snapped

"Alright no need to snap my head off" Amber shot back as Sian grunted "Look lets go out and spike the punch and have a good time"

"Yeh here pour that in and I'll be out in a few" Sian muttered followed by a long silence before the bathroom door closed again...fuck I always knew he was a little prick...cheating on Sian...shit I hope she's ok...I should check on her..give her a shoulder to cry on...no no no I can't...I sat here eavesdropping when its none of my business...hearing a door close she must have been gone..unlocking the cubicle door I peeped out empty..yessssss...racing towards the door as I went to pull the handle suddenly finding myself being flung back as the door collided with arm

"Shit" I moaned lying flat on the floor

"Oh my god" Sian gasped standing over me as held her hands out awkwardly unaware where to touch me as I grasped my arm

"I'm sorry" she whispered helping me up and I struggled to my feet "is it broken" she asked as I shook my head smiling slightly at her worried face...standing awkwardly I kept my eyes to the ground as she walked around me I noticed how she left her bag on the sink hence the reason why shes back in the toilet and I'm standing here awkwardly

"Were you in here all this time..I mean when me and Amber" she stuttered as I looked up nodding she sighed

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you two" I replied

"So what you just nosed instead" she smirked back as I found myself blushing...

"You know Miss I could report you for eavesdropping" she said seductively as I watched her close in on me...fuck...I stepped back and stepped back again and again until I found my arse hit against the sinks while she smiled at me...I can't do this...whatever this is...

"Well Sian I could report you for slapping Tamsin" I stuttered as her eyes squinted glaring at me...it made me feel somewhat uncomfortable before it was a stares from a distance I was used to but now here she was closing in on me...stopping inches away from my face

"So do it" she whispered as I could smell her sweet breath..oh god I just wanna fuck h...Sophie she's your student...clearing my throat I managed to regain some of my thoughts as I gripped my now swollen hand..her eyes diverted as her body relaxed reaching down she took my hand in her own..I really should not be here...oh god her fingers are even softer than I imagined...

"Sorry" she said softly as she entwined our fingers..this is bad like really fucking bad..I'm her teacher...she's my student...she's only a teenager...snapping my hand back I already missed her touch..her eyes furrowed as I cleared my throat slipping out to the side I now was standing in the middle of the bathroom

"I'll tell you what..I'll make a deal with you...I won't report you for slapping Tamsin if you don't report me for using the students toilet" I stated as her face broke into a smile edging towards me again

"Technically I'm not a student here anymore so you can't report me anyway" she replied flirtatiously as I was now being backed against the cubicle wall...fuck I need to stop being such a push over...

"Well then I will report to the police for spiking the punch...providing drink for minors I'm pretty sure anyone can get done for" I smirked as her face looked defeated..lifting her hand up and placing it next to my head which was now upright against the wall..she literally makes me weak at the knee's..her body creeping closer it wasn't long before her body was pressed against mine...screaming to myself to get out of here I couldn't..I want her...I know that..you know that and I'm pretty sure she fucking knows that...hearing her heavy breath as she looked down at my cleavage resting her hand on my exposed thigh..I knew I should have worn jeans...yes to a ball but that way..oh god it's going up and up...hello yes that's my thong your fingers are trailing over...my breathing hitched..it was like battle royale trying to suppress my moans..it was pointless..her smile widened as I moaned feeling her fingers teasing me..this is so wrong but so fucking hot...

"We shouldn't be doing this" I warned as her left hand found my covered breast...removing the strap of my dress I swear she makes it look like she's a professional at this..seducing her teachers..I fucking hope not...watching her head dipped down she places a kiss on my shoulder..feeling her head lifting back up suddenly my hand was up and pushing her lips back to my neck...moaning as she began sucking my neck...this was bad but it was too late to back out now...fuck it...gripping her hair she pushed my thong to the side..this is it..once she goes in I've lost...putting my career at risk by sleeping with a student I could end up in prison for this..shit...I pushed her back as she stares at me breathlessly...gulping I pulled her hand out from under my dress as I entwined out fingers and pulled her into the cubicle...pulling her fully in I locked the door...what the hell am I doing...clamping my eyes shut my hand stays on the lock...I've just pulled my student into a cubicle..this is so wrong...yet I'm so turned on knowing there is a chance we could get caught is making me even more turned on...feeling her hands lift up my dress she grips either side of my underwear as she kissed my shoulder

"You are by far my favourite teacher" she whispered as I moaned feeling the air against my now exposed bottom half within seconds she spun me around and had me against the wall..stepping out of my underwear our eyes locked...If I didn't know any better she wanted this just as much as I did..she looked nervous as her hand slipped back up my thigh

"Sian I.." I gulped but suddenly her lips were on mine..allowing it to linger my eyes flickered watching her close hers as she stepped closer to me I opened up...allowing her tongue to brush against mine my eyes shut moaning into the kiss..she was way better than I ever fantasized..our tongues battling I got lost in her again..I needed her to touch me now...aching for her as our lips broke apart she must of sensed my needs as she smiled leaning in placing a soft kiss on my lips before smirking as she kneeled down grabbing a hold of my hips...fuck me is this really gonna happen...

"Oh god" I groaned not wasting any time I could feel her tongue between my legs as I grasped her now messed up hair..trying my hardest to suppress my moans I couldn't do it..it was too much..her tongue repeatedly brushing against my clit as she made humming noises, her hands tracing over my thighs and buttocks this really was out of this fuckin world..I shrieked as I heard the door opening...Sian's actions stopped as we both looked at one another and towards the locked door hearing girls giggle obviously in front of the mirror gawping at their appearances..before I knew it Sian was back between my legs..gripping me mouth to prevent noises I looked down at her as she concentrated on her tongue movement..tugging at her shoulders I pulled her up

"Stop" I hissed as she smirked removing out of my grip, placing her finger to her lips she gestured for me to be quiet as she went back down on her knees lifting my dress once again she carried on...I struggled with my breathing as I covered my mouth..trying my hardest to focus on what the girls were saying outside I needed something to keep my mind off the fact that the most popular girl in school was between my legs when all I wanted to do was scream out her name...I whimpered quietly trying not to be heard but it was getting harder as Sian's tongue went deeper

"Fuck" I groaned covering my mouth as Sian inserted her fingers into me retracting her tongue momentarily she smirked up at me as I became even more flustered she was doing this for effect..she wanted me calling out in pleasure...after a few whispers outside I panicked until I heard one girl shout out

"Get a room" I could have sworn that was Gracie Edwards...make note to self to give her an 1000 word essay next September...little bitch...hearing the giggles subside as the door slammed shut again Sian smirked once again continuing to pump her fingers in and out of me I could finally get back to moaning without having to worry about anyone hearing...she stayed on her knees as I could feel the pleasure build up inside me..her pace going faster and harder made me moan even louder..I could feel my body beginning to clench as I allowed the orgasm to build up before I knew I was screaming out her name as her tongue was now back working its magic..pushing her further between my legs my body shuddered...all this pent up sexual frustration I had felt over the years of having Sian in my class...barely able to look at her without wanting to rip off her shirt and tie...within seconds my body felt numb..I slide down the wall feeling Sian hold on to me as we came face to face...her flustered face as she caught her breath she cupped my cheek resting our foreheads together as we both closed our eyes..just sitting there in her arms I didn't regret it..as much as I should get up right now and leave I couldn't..I knew this wasn't right a school teacher being held by her student after receiving the best orgasm of her life...it was wrong but nothing had felt so right in my entire life...

"I'm your teacher" I whispered..I dunno why I did but I needed to...watching as her eyes opened lazily she giggled quietly...glancing at her watch she smirked looking back at me

"It's after twelve so technically you're not..I've officially graduated yesterday" she smiled biting her lip..god she was so cute doing that..leaning forward I could finally capture it with my own as I placed a lingering kiss on her lips

"I don't even know your first name Miss" she mumbled almost feeling guilty I can't stop smiling at her adorableness...but seriously I need to get back out there..it must be well over half an hour since I left Ches on his own with the little minions of students...

"I need to go" I whispered brushing her stray strands of blonde hair behind her ears

"Oh" she frowned nodding her head disappointedly as I instantly attached my lips to hers again for a brief kiss..she smiled shyly as she struggled up to her feet dropping her hand as she pulled me up with her...slipping my knickers back on quickly I flattened my dress as I turned briefly to her

"How'd do I look" I giggled

"Beautiful" she smiled...my god she is so much more than what I thought...so much more...I have officially made my mind up I am in love with her...

"Enjoy your night yeh and who knows maybe you'll become a teacher in a couple of years" I joked

"No chance" she laughed as I unlocked the door

"Look after yourself Sian" I said giving her one last smile..I didn't want to leave but I had to get back out to a room full of annoying little shits before Mr. Briggs killed me...

"You too Miss Webster" she replied giving me a nervous wave as I turned around flattening my dress as I made my way out of the bathroom...glancing up and down the corridor it was empty...sighing loudly to what exactly had just happened...did I really just have sex with Sian Powers...in the bathroom...shaking my thoughts I walked towards the muffled music...so what if she was a girl or I was a teacher or eight years older than her...I know she wouldn't say anything but that wasn't what I was worried about..I was worried about what I was gonna do now..Sian was officially a graduate from Weatherfield high, I was most likely never gonna see her again and all I could say to her was "look after yourself"...seriously Soph...twirling around and began walking back up the corridor towards the bathroom...my feet were doing the thinking...following my heart I reckon...seeing two feet in my vision my head shot up seeing Sian stood there regaining her breath

"Hi" she smiled

"Hey" I replied

"I eh I was wondering if maybe you would sign my year book" she asked playing with her fingers as I smiled..glancing around the empty corridor again I nodded

"Sure" I replied as she grinned pointing towards her row of lockers at the merging corridor..I followed nervously thinking of something to say...anything...it was probably inappropriate asking her to come for a drink..she was most likely a couple of months underage...oh god I sound like a pervert...anyway that's probably what I am...I mean not once did I push her off...fuck where are my morals she probably thinks I'm some slutty teacher who enjoys copping off with her students...oh jesus..she opened her locker and turned around handing me the year book and pen...Smiling nervously I opened the last page...there was no room..this girl was that popular even the back cover was covered in notes and signatures

"Here" she pointed flicking the page to an empty page

"Ok" I nodded as I began writing...I glanced up noticing her looking patiently as I tilted the book upwards easier for me to write and her unable to see

"There you go" I smiled closing the book and handing it back as she grinned at me thanking me, smoothing my dress down again we stood there just staring at one another..I knew it wouldn't be appropriate to slam her against the lockers and snog the face off her...highly inappropriate...

"I should" I said pointing over my shoulder as she wet her lips and nodding

"Ok" she whispered as I began backing away

"Bye Sian" I smiled as I turned in my heels squealing to myself

"Bye Miss" she called out as I turned the corridor making my way back to the dance hall...seconds later my phone buzzed...reaching in my bra...eh hello wearing a dress no pockets...I unlocked it noticing a new message :

_Think I might be in love with you too Sophie Webster love Sian xx_

So maybe this summer wasn't gonna suck after all...


End file.
